You're Not A Predator
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Nick, it was only a nightmare." "Maybe, but I hurt you Judy." First try at a Zootopia fan fic.
Fear, rage, instinct, and...blood. It was these things that began to plague Nicks dreams, his legs and arms tossing and turning from the now beginning horrible nightmare. His face showing nothing but pain and discomfort from what he was seeing and what he was doing to his mate... Judy hopps.

 **In Nicks Nightmare** **  
**  
" _Uh, arrrrrrrgggggggg." He grunted, digging his claws into the dirt after being shot by the mayor who was laughing up a storm._

 _"Yes Nick Wilde, turn into what you truly are. A predator whose hungry." She grinned, his eyes now beginning to turn wide with his sharp teeth beginning to show._

 _"No Nick, fight it! Please fight it!" He heard Judy beg, sadness beginning to drench the rabbits voice as she began to lose her friend. Her words fell on deaf ears though, for he turned to her in quick fashion. Beginning to chase her now through the small enclosure until he cornered her to the wall, slowly creeping his way through the grass that was between them._

 _"That's it fox, kill her!" He heard the mayor yell with happiness._

 _"Nick, no." Judy pleaded, putting her paws up to him._

 _"Raghhhhhhhhh!" He lunged at her, gripping her neck into his mouth. It was then, the smiles they both would've showed from their diversion never came, as Nick dug his teeth all the way into the rabbits neck, causing her eyes to widen in shock and in pain, blood now dripping from her mouth and neck._

 _"Ah, N-Nick..." Judys voice depleting into a whisper, her eyes looking into his and reading 'why?'. When she did this, his once wild eyes turned soft as he reverted back to himself. It didn't take to long for him to feel the warm sensation of flood in his mouth and running down his cheeks._

 _"Jdy?" He muffled out, realizing what was happening his eyes widened in horror and took his red covered maw from the rabbits neck._

 _"No, no no no! I was hit with a blue berry!" Nick shouted, putting his paws to the officers neck while tears began to run down his eyes._

 _"Oh really? These don't look like blue berrys fox." Nick then turned up to the mayor who pulled back the compartment of the gun where only small pellets of night howlers laid._

 _"B-but?" Nick staggered out, only for the mayor to chuckle before turning back to him._

 _"See you Nick, enjoy your blood bath." As she left with her guards, he turned back to Judy whose eyes were lifeless and his paws being covered with her blood._

 _"I-I really am a predator. I'm exactly what they say I am," He said with fear, the ground beneath beginning to turn to blood, raising ever so fast. Eventually, when it go to his neck, he closed his eyes and looked to the sky shouting._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **End of Nicks nightmare**

"No!" Nick yelled, raising out his and Judys bed with sweat covering his red fur. Taking in some deep breaths, he began to look around their bedroom and seeing the familiar sights of pictures of them with their badges on a dresser, he calmed himself.

"It was only a dream Nick..." He then turned his head to the right to see his girlfriend Judy hops sound asleep next to him. Carefully, he placed his right paw on her left shoulder, feeling her.

"...just a dream." Nick removed his paw from the rabbit before removing the covers that were over him, revealing his body to only be covered by shorts. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom which was but a few feet away. Once he got there, he turned on the light and closed the door behind, looking at himself in the mirror.

"It felt so real though." Nick said to himself quietly, opening his mouth to cheek his teeth for blood. He only saw white, but the taste of blood seemed to trickle in his throat from the memory of the nightmare. So, he grabbed a spare plastic cup with his right paw from the right side of the sink and began to fill it with water. Once filled, he turned the water off and filled his mouth with the water, slushing it around till her spit it out.

"That's a little better." He said, throwing the cup away and opening the bathroom door, turning the light off as he did. The fox began to make his way back to the bed till he reached it, to which he slowly got in and pulled the covers back over him. When he laid his head back onto the pillow, he stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to close his eyes in fear of another nightmare that might be waiting.

"Nick?" He heard Judy say, making him turn his head to her where he saw her now laying on her left side and starring at him.

"Carrots? Sorry, I thought I was careful enough not to wake you." Nick told her, shaking a soft expression, making her chuckle.

"Oh Nick, it's hard not to with these ears. Especially when you hear a scream from your mate." Judy told the fox, wiggling her ears back and forth a few times. She then moved closer to the fox till she was laying against his side.

"Was it another nightmare?" She asked curiously, looking up at him. For the two had been together for about three years now and ever so often the fox would have a terrible nightmare, each one the same, him killing her or going on a rampage. The fox lowered his eyes to the question, nodding his head in response.

"Don't worry Nick, it's just a nightmare. You know you would never hurt anyone, especially me." Judy told him, squeezing his paw with hers to give him comfort. It seemed to work like it always had, as it made him smile at her.

"I know Judy, I just hope they'll go away soon. I'm sick of watching myself kill you or killing others. I don't want blood, I just want a future with you." As he placed a kiss on the rabbits head, making her close her eyes.

"You will Nick, in time your fear of being a predator will pass. Until then, I'll always be there to remind you, you ain't no killer but my sly fox." She then let out a yawn, making Nick chuckle a little before giving the rabbits ears a soft lick.

"Thank you, and your my cute bunny Judy. Goodnight, hope you dream well. Love you." As Nick held his love close to him, closing his eyes no longer fearing what awaited him in dreamland.

"Love you to." Judy then to soon followed in her lovers suit, both going back to their dreams and unlike a few moments ago, Nick was dreaming of him and Judy, together and doing what they do best. Protecting and serving, especially each other like they always have and will.

 **My first try at Nick and Judy so please tell me if I sucked at this or if I did ok and if you want to see more, thanks.**


End file.
